talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
A fourth year student at the Tower of Seasons and Gerany’s roommate. Daisy is a small, petite girl with small, cute facial features——she looks considerably younger than most of those younger than her, who looks like a delicate and pretty porcelain doll. She has earned the title of the "Most huggable senior student" by her younger peers. Although she greatly opposes all of this, as she believes that it damages her "dignity as a senior student." Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Haze Suppression * Title Attribute: All wind type characters in team increase Skill Damage 24% Story of Resonance A little senior? There are always all sorts of strange rumors circulating around the Tower of Seasons, such as Magician Girl’s suspected true identity, dolls with souls, possessed students etc. Among these, the " doll-like senior student" rumor is in fact Daisy. The little "big sis" Daisy is half Spirit and half human. Growing up in the human world, she was always regarded as the elder, more mature one among children of her same age. Daisy loved this sort of "maturity" and the feeling of being able to look after others. But after turning five, Daisy started to notice that something was amiss. All the other children suddenly started growing up really quickly, tall enough that they’re able to touch her own head. She went from being their "big sis" to becoming the "youngest child" amongst them. This change in identities made Daisy feel extremely dejected. "You haven’t called me big sis lately! " "Daisy’s so cute, even when she’s angry! She’s just like a little doll!" Even when she was angry at her friends, she’d just have her hair ruffled by them. Ro prove that she was mature, Daisy started doing loads of strange things. For example, eating green chilies, carrying huge, thick books with her everywhere she went, wearing glasses etc. But no matter how hard she tried, people still considered her a child, making her feel extremely puzzled. After Daisy’s parents found out why their precious baby was unhappy, her mother told Daisy that so-called ‘maturity’ doesn’t come from the outside, but comes from the inside. As long as Daisy continued to help others like she did before, she would still be able to become the "big sis". After this, Daisy started her life of studying and training at the Tower of Seasons. Although always being though of as a little girl made Daisy a little frustrated and unhappy, she still continued to abide by her parents’ teachings, passionately helping out others. Daisy believed that she will definitely gain the recognition of others and become a true "big sis". Navigator of the New Life "What’s the matter? I’m Daisy, the Tower of Seasons’ most reliable and diligent senior! You need any help? " "I can’t find my letter of admission....! " Seeing this teary-eyed girl, Daisy stood on her tip-toes and extended her arm, trying her hardest to rub the girl’s head. "Letter of admission....losing that really is a serious problem. But don’t worry, I’ll help you find it! " Daisy patted her small chest and helped the girl thoroughly look around the area for her letter. The two of them first looked carefully all around the school gate for the letter, but after still not finding the admission letter, the junior students became even more anxious. Daisy consoled her as she went with her to retrace her steps. The two of them passed flower beds, crossed streets, walked down avenues as Daisy continuously asked passers by for any information. She even used a crystal ball to find the direction the letter was in. The two of them finally found the letter of admission in the crevice of a seat in a bakery. "Yeah! That’s it, thank you so much! " "Next time remember to take care of your personal belongings! " Daisy readied an authoritative, teacher-like posture, but was suddenly constricted in the girl’s arms as she hugged her. "You really are a reliable senior, you’re so awesome! " "I’m not just a little girl——huh? " Hearing these words come out of the girl’s mouth, even Daisy herself was left speechless. "Senior.....? " "Yeah, you can use crystal balls, and you’re good with people and you love helping others. You’re the best senior ever! Oh yeah, I’m called Sheero. IT’s so nice to meet such a great senior so quickly after starting here! " "Huh? S...Senior? Cough...that’s...well of course! " Daisy didn’t now quite how to react for a moment, but then she snapped out of it as she hurriedly and shyly made herself act more grown-up like. This great surprise came really suddenly and for Daisy, this was the best day ever. She tried her hardest to calm down, but in her excitement she was thinking that she’ll definitely gain more people’s approval in the future. Category:Characters